My Sweet Nightmare
by mamia11
Summary: Jack and Sally are finally together! However, someone from Jack's past comes back. She plans to steal his heart and all the hoilday's. Will Jack and Sally be together in the end?
1. Blast Fom The Past

**This is a fanfiction of Nightmare Before Chirstmas. I do not own any Nightmare Before Chirstmas. I just am writing a fan fiction. Please review my story adn tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Blast From The Past

It was like any other day in Halloween town. Everyone was preparing for the next Halloween to come. Halloween is just around the corner and Jack was busy as ever. However, this time he wasn't alone. His dearest friend Sally was with him by his side. After the incident at Spiral Hill they are now more than friends. It's been almost a year now since they've been together, but that all might change.

Jack's POV

I can't wait to tell everyone the great news I heard! I head down to the town hall ready to give them the news. Once I got there I saw the Mayor's face turn into a happy face. I saw everyone sitting down staring at me.

"Welcome Jack, we've been waiting for you! Come here my boy!" The Mayor said excited.

I walked up to the podium and looked to the crowd. There out of the corner of my eye was my dearest friend. She looked at me with such warm eyes that it made me all tingly inside. She smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Thank you everyone for coming! Now I have a big surprise for everyone this year! We are going to have the best Halloween yet! We are going to have a Halloween Party!" I shouted.

Everyone cheered in excitement! They all began to talk about what do dress up as and what will happen at the party. I looked to Sally who was cheering with everyone. She looked so happy that it made me smile.

"I've also invited all the holidays to come and join us! They were so excited and hope to get a good scare!" I included.

After the whole meeting was down I waited outside for Sally. On the way out I saw Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel. After I began dating Sally, Dr. Finkelstein began to warm up a little to Sally thanks to Jewel. He wasn't the same old cranky man. He was more father like to Sally.

"Hello Jack nice to see your doing well," Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Of course, I hope that you will be excited as I am for are upcoming Halloween party! I have a special announcement to make there," I replied.

"Yes . . . Jack I've been meaning to have a word with you I . . ."

Suddenly Sally walked out of the door and I saw her turning the other way. I told Dr. Finkelstein good-bye before he could finish what he wanted to tell me. I caught up with Sally for smiled and looked at me.

"Hello Jack, great idea for a Halloween party. I can't wait to go, but I'm not sure what to be? I mean we already are scary, but I think it would be more fun to dress up like someone else for a change," Sally said.

"What a splendid idea! It will be so much fun!" Jack said holding Sally's hand.

I took her to Spiral Hill. We walked up to the top of the Hill. I held both of she hands in mine. I started into her big beautiful eyes. I looked at her long yarn hair and thought of how smooth it was. I loved every part of Sally. She is always kind to me, even though she isn't the scariest monster, I loved her so. She leaned closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Our lips met and it was like I was melting. We stood there kissing each other for who knows how long. I loved her kisses. They were always sweet and warm. I long for her more then she knows. Soon that will all change and I won't have to long for her anymore. We stopped kissing and she stared into my eyes. She giggled and then kissed me lightly on my lips.

"It's getting kind of late. I think we should call it a day," Sally said.

I nodded and she began to walk down the hill. I looked out to the forest and I thought I saw something move. I looked closer and I couldn't believe my eyes. No it can't be! I saw her in a black dress with her sunglasses leaning on a tree. She put one finger on her lips. I saw her gave a small laugh as she turned away back into the forest. I was about to go after her.

"Jack are you coming?" Sally spoke.

"Yeah" I replied.

I looked back at the forest and she was gone. It couldn't be her, there's just no way! I walked down the hill and held Sally's hand. I tried to look too worried in front of Sally. I can't tell her about her just yet, but I will one day . . . I walked her to her house. She decided to move out of Dr. Finkelstein's house to give him and Jewel some space.

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow," Sally said.

"I'll miss you," I replied.

"Me too,"

She leaned close to me and I wrapped my arms around her again. We kissed again, but this time only for a moment. She waved good-bye as she entered her house. I started to dash to Dr. Finkelstein's house. This can't be happening. What if this was about Dr. Finkelstein was trying to tell me? Once I got to his house I knocked on the door. I saw Jewel open the door.

"Well hello Jack, what can I do for you?" Jewel asked.

"I need to speak with Dr. Finkelstein right away," I blurted.

"Oh well come on in. I'll make some tea. He should be in his lab,"

I thanked her and walked as fast as I could to his lab. I saw him already making the decorations for the Halloween party I had asked him to make. He turned to me surprised.

"Ah, Jack good to see you. I'm almost done with the decorations aren't they marvelous," he said.

"Fantastic, but doctor we have a problem," I told him.

"I know what you're here to tell me. She's back and I would know that because of this,"

He tossed me a letter and it landed on the table. I picked it up and was horrified. I took a step back. On the letter it said to my dearest friend . . .


	2. A Day with Sally

**Hey Guys I hope you will still come and read my fanfiction and review it. I will try to update chapters daily. Hope you all like it so far! Enjoy!**

A Day with Sally

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here in my hand was a letter from her. I opened it carefully and began to read it.

"Dear my beloved Jack,

I hope you are not mad at me after what I did. After you banished me from Halloween town I had some time to think. Let's just say I'll being paying a visit very soon. I hope that we can go back to the old time when you and I were still together. I have big plans for us. Can't wait to see you and meet your friend Sally.

Love, Rose"

_Sally . . ._ How could Rose even know about her? She was banished before Sally was even made. Panic and worry rose in me. I can't let Sally know about this until I can figure out what Rose is you to. I looked at Dr. Finkelstein.

"No one must know about this. Especially Sally, if she knew about Rose . . ." I demanded.

"I understand Jack, but Sally will have to know eventually. For now we keep it a secret from everyone, so no one has to worry about her," He replied.

"Good, I just can't believe she is back. I mean you saw it yourself she was banished from here. I saw to it that she was banished to the outskirts of Halloween town. I made sure that if she did come back and try to take over Halloween town that monsters and ghouls would stop her. I wonder how she came back,"

"Well for now let's just try to forget it. Maybe she won't even come in the end,"

"Maybe, well I guess I should get going good night doctor,"

He gave me a wave good-bye and I said good night to Jewel as well. I headed home feeling uneasy. Why did something like this happen to me? Halloween is just around the corner and I need to plan for the party. So much to do, in such little time. My only wish is that I won't have to see Rose again. Just thinking about her brings unpleasant memories.

A few days have passed and there was no sign of Rose anywhere. Maybe she had just given up and left. The Halloween party was tomorrow and I couldn't be more pleased to see everyone getting ready. All the invitations have been delivered, all the decorations were done, all the costumes have been made, and everyone is excited. Today Sally and I will be doing a little shopping.

We still need to get some supplies for our Halloween costumes for the party. I was such a wonderful idea to dress up as something else for a change. Being the Pumpkin King each year is fun, but I think this is nice for a change. I walked to Sally's house and knocked on her door. She opened the door and smiled. She wore a black and white dress with her hair down. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Good morning Jack," She greeted.

"Good morning Sally, I love the dress your wearing. It suits you," I spoke.

"Thank you, I made it myself. I used some of the fabric I bought at the vampires' store. I might have to go get some more fabric there for our costumes,"

"That's great let's get all the stuff we need for the party,"

I extended me hand to her and she took it. We walked hand in hand all the way to the shopping avenue. It was nice to go shopping with Sally. She always had the most interesting things to say. She would tell how she and Dr. Finkelstein have grown close, or have new ideas for Halloween. I loved the sound of her voice and everything about her.

Once we got to the store, she started to look through tons of fabric. She'd look at the fabric and then at me. She was trying to see what would suit me best. She would pick some fabrics up and ask which one was better. She always loved my opinion. After we got the fabric we went to the wolves clothing shop. I browsed around and looked for some bat ties. I glanced at Sally who was trying on some witches hats.

She started to make funny faces at the mirror and laugh. Then she noticed me staring at her and she blushed. I started to laugh and then so did she. Once we got the stuff we needed, we went into the witches' bakery. Once we opened the door a black cat passed by us and we could see the witches laughing. We looked at all the deserts they made and they all sounded delicious. Spider cakes, Frog tarts, and cotton cobweb all sound good. Once we got our food we sat down at a table.

"Thank you so much for coming with me to do some shopping Jack," Sally thanked.

"No problem, besides you're the one who is making my custom after all. Besides I need to get fitted for my costume anyway right," I said.

"That's true, so should we go to my house and get you fitted then. Your costume is almost complete I just need you to try it on and tell me if it fits you,"

"Splendid!"

We began to laugh and then began to eat our food. We thanked the witches and left. We held hands again and started to head to Sally's house. Once we got there Sally started to get all the supplies we bought and started to add it to our costumes. It was like magic watching her work. Once she was done I tried on the costume. This year I was going to dress up like a vampire. The cape and outfit was perfect. Sally was pleased to see it fit. Once I got out of the costume, she made some tea. We sat in the dining room and started to talk.

"I'm glad the costume fit you, Jack. I was worried I had made it to big, or to small," She said.

"It's perfect, Sally. I knew I could count on you to make my costume," I complemented.

We started into each other's eyes for a moment. Sally was the one person I could trust. She's my dearest friend and I loved her for that. Soon enough though she'll be mine . . .

"Jack" She whispered.

"Sally" I spoke.

I grabbed her hands in mine. She looked at me with such beautiful eyes. I stood up and so did she. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her kisses were sweet and a little forceful. I didn't mind because I was a little forceful too. Are kissed got deeper and deeper. Every time we try to catch a breath we'd pull back. It was like we were hungry for our kisses. I didn't even notice we were in her room.

Suddenly we fell on her bed. We continued to kiss, but then I saw Sally looking a little worried. I stopped and she looked at me surprised. I pulled her up and stared at her.

"Is something wrong Jack?" She asked.

"No, but I think we should stop here," I said.

"Oh I see,"

"I didn't mean to offend you Sally, but I think that we shouldn't do this kind of stuff is all. Don't get me wrong I love and I would like to um . . . touch you, but I don't think you and I are ready,"

"Yeah I think your right,"

I got off Sally's bed and then extended my hand to her and she gladly took it. I kissed the top of her hand and smiled. She smiled and then she kissed my cheek. I walked her down stairs and then we sat in her living room. It was a little awkward at first, but then we started to talk after a while. She curled up to me and I put my hand over her. I would see her blush and then we'd kiss for the awhile. Sally is and only the one for me . . .

Rose POV

I saw them from enter the house holding hands. I felt a little angered, but soon that will all change. He can be with that little rag doll for now, but soon enough I'll be the one beside him, as his rightful Pumpkin Queen. I began to turn away and started to plan my first move. Jack will be mine and mine alone . . .


	3. Halloween Party

Halloween Party

Jack's POV

It was finally Halloween! I can't wait to see everyone dress up having fun and scaring each other! This Halloween is sure to be the best one yet! First I have to go check and see if all the decorations are complete, talk the mayor about who is coming, and then get ready to the party. I can't wait! I started to walk out of my house and head to the town square. I couldn't believe my eyes!

Everything was decorated so nicely! I saw everyone working on getting ready for the party. I saw the doctor and Jewel creating some lights from pumpkins. I saw the witches making some deserts for tonight, the vampires setting up the chairs and tables, the band was getting to perform tonight, and then I saw Sally. She was mending some costumes. She helped the wolf fit into his costume.

She took her measuring rope and then grabbed some needles and started to adjust his costume. I could tell she enjoyed making clothes for people. She saw me staring at her and she blushed and gave a small wave. I waved back to her and then she continued her work. I went into the town hall and saw the mayor going over the guest list.

"Jack, thank goodness you're here! I'm not so sure would want to invite Shock, Lock, and Barrel. They are Oogies kids, I mean what if they cause trouble like last time!" Mayor said.

"It'll be fine, besides Oogie is no more, I'm sure they'll keep out of trouble," I insured.

"If you say so, Jack,"

"So is everyone coming?"

"Oh yes, all the holiday leaders are going to attend our Halloween party! They'll be looking forward to it Jack,"

"Splendid, please send some of the town's people to go retrieve they at the holiday doors. I don't want then to get lost,"

"Of course, right way!"

With that the Mayor was already sending some people to go to the holiday doors. I realized that it was getting close to the party. I need to go home and get ready and be ready to make a huge announcement tonight. Everyone will be so pleased, especially Sally.

Jock POV

Today is Halloween and Lock, Barrel, and I are headed to the Halloween party. We can't wait to the see the people's faces when we scare them. Then we'll steal all the candy and eat it all up. It'll be fun. Get a few scares and a full belly. Suddenly a lady came up to us.

"Excuse me, but you three wouldn't to happen where Oogies kids are would you?" She asked.

"That depends who's asking," I questioned.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rose and I have a deal to make to you three. I hear like tricks better then sweets,"

"Go on,"

"I take it since Oogies out of the way you have nothing fun to do anymore. No more tricks up your sleeves. Since he's gone there's nothing fun to do right,"

"What is it that you want?" Lock asked.

"I chance to take over Halloween and all the other holidays. It comes with revenge to, on Jack,"

We looked at each other and smiled widely. A chance to take over Halloween town sounds interesting. It will be the greatest trick of all. We agreed to the lady and she smiled widely and then gave us some lollypops. She explained the plan to us and we gave an evil grin and laughed.

Jack's POV

I was dressed and ready to head to the party. My costume was perfect thanks to Sally since, she made it. Tonight I will repay her with a life time of happiness. I started to walk to the Halloween party. I saw Jock, Lock, and Barrel giggling when they saw me and ran away. I was confused, but I continued to walk. Once at the party I saw the entire Halloween town's people in there horrifying costumes. Everything was marvelous!

I saw the Mayor shaking hand with all of the other holiday people. I saw the Easter Bunny dressed as a zombie, Cupid dressed as a vampire, and Sandy Claws as a mummy. I greeted all the holiday leaders and then went to talk to Sandy Claws.

"Welcome Sandy Claws, I hope you and Mrs. Claws are enjoying yourselves," I said.

"Of course, this party is fantastic!" He replied.

I smiled and started to walk to Cupid. He was talking with all the other holiday people. I walked over and greeted him.

"It's an honor to have you, Cupid. I hope your enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"In fact I am! I here you have a big surprise tonight! Is this surprise for someone special?" He asked.

"Indeed it is, but I guess you already knew that since, your Cupid after all,"

"She'll be so pleased Jack!"

He turned back and saw Jock, Lock, and Barrel grabbing on his bag of his arrows. He yelled at them to stop, but then the arrows fell to the ground and I helped picked them up. I gave them a look and to which they ran away. I gave all the arrows back and he thanked me. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the most beautiful ragdoll staring at me. I walked to her and she smiled.

"Hello Jack" She said sweetly.

I looked at her costume more closely. It was a witch's outfit and it looked very nice on her. She began to blush as I started at her. I took her hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"Hello Sally, would you care to dance?" I asked.

She nodded and we began to make our way to the dance floor. We began to dance as swiftly as the wind. I gazed into her eyes and thought I saw a sparkle. We began to laugh and have fun. She would lean closer to me and I would smile. She'd rest her head on my shoulder and all was at peace.

Rose POV

"Did you get the arrow?" I asked.

"Yes we did" They all said at the same time.

"Good now, go back to the party and get ready. I'll be there shortly,"

Oogies kids began to laugh as they rushed to the party. I started to grin and laugh. Soon Jack will be mine . . .

Jack's POV

It was time to make the announcement! I grabbed Sally's hand and rushed her to the stage. She gave me a confused look, but I assured her everything was going to be fine. I got on stage with Sally's hand still in mine.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming! I hope all of you are having fun! Now there's something I'd like to announce," I shouted.

I turned to Sally and she looked more confused then ever. Still holding on to her gentle hand I got down on one knee. She gasped and started to blush hard.

"Sally you're the only one who truly understands me and I love to listen to you speak and how you make the most extraordinary clothes. What I'm saying is I want to be by your side forever," I announced as the people awed.

"Sally, will you . . ." I said.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood . . . Rose! I got up quickly and pulled Sally be hide me. She started to laugh and I then she started to walk toward me.

"It's been awhile . . . Jack," Rose said.


	4. What Am I To You

What Am I To You

Jack's POV

Fear rose in me. The girl that I banished from Halloween Town stood in front me. I looked over to Sally who looked confused. I walked over to Rose and gave her a frown.

"Not happy to see me, my love?" She spoke.

"What are you doing here Rose? You are banished remember?" I explained.

"How can the future Pumpkin Queen be banished? Don't you remember Jack? What we were and what could have been, if you hadn't banished me. You're doing the same thing with her,"

"Sally is different from you! She's the one for me and not you!"

"You'll regret that Jack!"

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow heading toward me. I quickly grabbed it before it could hit me. I realize it was one of Cupid's arrows. I saw Jock, Lock, and Barrel laughing indicating they shoot it at me. Rose began to laugh.

"Well played Jack, but that was just the beginning. You will be mine and soon I will take over Halloween Town and all of the holidays. You haven't seen the last of me!" She said and then fog filled the air and she vanished.

I saw everyone confused and started to look worried. I saw Sally and my eyes widen. I saw a tear fall from her eye and she started to run out the door. I tried to stop her, but she was already gone. I sighed and looked at everyone. I explained to everyone that Rose was back and that now we must be ready to stop her. This was probably the worst Halloween ever . . .

Sally's POV

What is going on? Who is that woman? Why does she look like me? She said Jack loved her, is that true. Is the reason why he loved me because I looked like her? Millions of questions popped into my head and I felt so hurt. Jack had been keeping a secret about . . . her. I wish he would have told me about this. I felt the air get colder around me.

I realize I was at Spiral Hill. Oh Jack, I wish I knew how you actually feel about me. Do you love me for me, or as the girl named Rose? I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I felt my heart ache a little. I was on the top of the hill and I got on my knees and put my hands on my eyes and cried. I started to hear someone coming. I turned around and Jack stood in front of me.

"Sally, I'm so sorry please let me explain!" He said.

"Why should I? How can I trust you? What is going on Jack?" I cried.

He got on his knees and then he gave me a sad look. He grabbed my hand and put it to his boney cheek. He gave a sigh and began to speak.

"A long time ago before, you were created there was someone created before you. Her name was Rose and she was the first creation of Dr. Finkelstein. He created so that she could be the most evil creature of Halloween Town. She indeed was and she made Halloween so much fun. She looked a lot like you only her hair was black as the night sky and it was shorter. After time once Halloween was over we began to fall in love. I had never met a person like her that was so passionate about Halloween. She truly was a woman of fear, but that was all she was. Soon she began to think about taking over all the holidays and us as the rulers, but I couldn't did that. Angry she tried to take over Halloween Town, but failed. She wasn't the one I loved anymore and I banished her because she had tried to harm the people I care for. I never saw her again, until now," Jack explained.

I tried to stay calm about what he said. He really did love her after all. From what he said it sounds like they were perfect for each other. Jack was the Pumpkin King after all and he is the scariest person here. Rose was just like him and he loved her because of that. Jack couldn't have loved me like her. I'm not scary or, what Rose was like. I'll never be the one he loves . . .

"Sally please don't think that I don't love you! I really love you! You're the only one for me! Rose is nothing like you and she never will! I love you for you! You make me happy and you truly understand me better than anyone! Please," he begged.

"She looks just like me!" I shouted.

"She may look like you, but I don't love you for the way you look. I love you for you!"

"Were you going to marry her?"

Jack tensed up a little and I sighed. Of course he was, she was perfect. I moved my hand away from him and he looked surprised. I got up and started to walk down the hill. Jack got up and followed me behind. I started to walk home. We walked in silence for a while, until we got to my front door.

"Yes" He said and still looking at my front door.

"I was going to marry her, but then she showed me her true colors and she was the person I loved anymore. She never will be because I love someone else," Jack said.

I slowly turned around and saw him on the ground with one knee. I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief what was going to happen next.

"I was planning to tell you at the party, until we got interrupted," Jack said then he grabbed something out of his pocket and there in his hand was a diamond ring engraved "To my dearest friend and my love . . ." I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Sally I met what I said. I love you and only you. If you'll have me, I'd love to stay by your side now and forever. So Sally, will you marry me?" Jack said.

"I don't know Jack, I mean after what's happened I . . ." I cried.

Jacked kissed me and I felt the warmth in my body rise. I felt his arms around me now as we continued to kiss. At first he was forceful, but then his kisses became gentler. I knew Jack loved me, but somehow I feel uneasy. I love Jack with all my heart. I'd do anything to be with him. He pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes. I hugged him and then spoke.

"I love you Jack and I trust you, so my answer to you is . . . Yes!" I shouted smiling.

I saw Jack's face light up and he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. We began to laugh. He picked me up and swung me around and when he stopped I looked into his eyes. He really loved me. He kissed me while I was still in his arm. He opened my front door and closed it. We kissed for the longest time that I realized we were now in my room.

He still kissed me when he laid me down on my bed. I started to feel a little uneasy about the situation. He stopped and started at me and smiled. He put his boney hand on my cheek and whispered something to me.

"I love you Sally and I would like to . . . touch you, but I think I can wait a little longer for you. Believe me when I say I would love to spend the night with you, but I don't think you're ready and I can understand I mean we aren't even married yet. So I'll wait for you, until you're ready," He whispered and he kissed me.

I grabbed his hand and he smiled.

"I won't leave you tonight. I'll sit here and stay by your side all night. That way I can see your face in the morning when you wake up, ok? Don't worry I won't leave you," Jack whispered.

"That's not it. What I mean is . . . if you want . . . you can sleep in my bed with me. I mean it's not like we'll do anything so . . ." I said blushing.

"If that's ok with you,"

I nodded and he smiled. Jack had some clothes at my house just in case he needed to stay over. We both got changed out of our costumes and laid in bed together. It was a little embarrassing at first, but then Jack made me feel better. We talked a little bit to easy the tension. He kissed me goodnight and he wrapped his arms around me with one of his hands covering mine. Then we began to drift to sleep.

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too," I replied._


	5. Heart Broken

Heart Broken

Jack's POV

I could feel the sun beaming at my eyes when I woke up. I realized I wasn't in my bed. I looked around and saw Sally next to me with my arms around her and my hand in hers. It was all coming back to me. I smiled and gave her a small kiss and got out of bed. I was getting dressed and then I glanced over to Sally wearing the ring I got her. _My Pumpkin Queen . . ._

I decided to make breakfast. I went into her kitchen and started to make some food. Once it was down I took it to her room. I saw her waking up. I brought her breakfast in bed to her delight. She smiled and patted on the bed for me to sit next to her. Once I laid the food on her bed I sat next to her. She leaned her head on me and sighed.

"So what's going to happen from here? What are we going to do about this Rose girl?" She asked.

I had almost forgotten about Rose, until she brought it up. I felt worried again. What if she really plans to take over Halloween Town? All of the other Holidays are in trouble too as well. I know Rose better than anyone and if there's one thing I know is that once she sets her mind on something big she won't give up. I need to put a stop to this fast.

"Today I'm going to the town hall and explain to everyone what's going on and what we need to do to stop Rose. Then I have to warn the other holidays about Rose," I replied.

I looked back over to Sally who was sad. I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come back soon," She said.

I gave her one last kiss good-bye and headed to the town hall. As expected the whole Halloween Town people showed up confused and worried. I saw the Mayor's face turn into a worried face.

"Jack she's back! Oh terrible news isn't it! What are we going to do!" He shouted.

"Calm down Mayor I'll handle this," I reassured.

I walked on stage and all the Halloween people stopped and stared at me. They were so worried about all of this. I need to put an end to this fast. I explained to the Halloween town people and told them Rose was back. She was going to try to take Halloween Town and all the other holidays away. I told them that she needed to be stopped before it was too late.

They all cheered for my speech and were getting ready to find and stop her. I told them that if they find her then let me know. I will put an end to this once and for all. I headed to the forest to see if all the holidays were ok. Once I got there I saw her standing there waiting for me.

"Come to check on the holidays? I haven't done anything yet, but soon I will," She grinned.

"Rose stop this now before it's too late!" I shouted.

"It's already too late! You choose her instead of me!"

"Rose that was a long time ago, I'm in love with Sally. You have to understand that she's the one for me now, not you,"

"What about the times we spent together. Remember the time we brought Halloween Town to life! It was so much fun! If only you change a few things it would have been better,"

"Halloween Town is fine the way it is! You just wanted to rule Halloween so that you could have things your way. I couldn't follow you into your insane plan to actually hurt the people we scare in the human world. Scaring is one thing, but to hurt them is another,"

"You've lost your edge Jack. You're not the same as I remembered. That girl Sally changed you. What happen to the Jack that loved to scare everyone and have fun? What happen to the Jack I love and still love?"

I saw her come closer to me. We were face to face and I felt a little strange around her and my heart began to beat a little. I backed away, but she came closer. I felt myself get warmer. Suddenly she kissed me and for some reason I didn't pull away. When she pulled away, she smiled. I heard someone gasp behind me. I turned and my eyes widen.

Sally stood there and she was holding a basket of food. I saw tears coming out of her eyes and she dropped the basket and ran away. I tried to go after her, but Rose pulled me back.

"I knew you still had feelings for me Jack. You can't forget the time we spent together. You'll join me soon enough. Everything will be mine in the end," Rose spoke.

Rose began to walk away and when I tried to follow her she was gone. I had to fine Sally and fast. Today is not my day right now. I kept telling myself that I love Sally, but right now I'm not so sure. After Rose kissed me I started to feel uneasy. I don't have feelings for Rose, right? I went to Spiral Hill and saw Sally sitting on top of the hill crying. I ran to her, but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Sally let me explain," I said.

"Why should I! I trusted you Jack! You told me you didn't have feelings for her! You said you love me! Was all of it a lie!" She yelled.

"No I love you Sally! I always did love you!"

"Why did you kiss her then!"

"I didn't she kissed me!"

"But you didn't pull away!"

The truth was I didn't pull away from Rose. I love Sally, but somehow my heart beats for Rose too. Rose and I were the past and now I'm not so sure.

"Look Sally I don't know what feelings I hold for Rose, but I know I love you! Isn't that enough?" I asked.

I grabbed her hands in mine and she stood up. She looked at me with sad eyes and then she turned away from me. We stood there in silence and then she turned around and faced me and spoke.

"I love you Jack, but right now I just can't be with someone who might hold feelings for another. Look you and Rose obviously still have something. Until you decide what it is, I don't think I can be with you right now. I'm sorry," Sally cried.

She took off the ring I gave her and gave it to me. I felt my heart break a little. _My Pumpkin Queen . . . gone._ She gave me one last kiss and she started to walk away from me. I tried to reach to her, but I pulled away. I don't deserve Sally right now. I need figure out my feelings and only then can I truly be with her again . . . _My Pumpkin Queen . . ._


	6. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Jack's POV

I stood on the hill for a while feeling regret and sorrow. I can't face Sally right now. I knew that if I go after her, she'd run away from me again. I looked at the ring in my hand and then closed my hand. I couldn't bear to see the ring. I out in my pocket and I got up and started to walk back to the holiday doors. First things first I need to make sure the holidays were safe and not harmed. My feelings have to wait! _I'm sorry Sally . . ._

Once I got there I looked to see if all the holiday doors were ok. They all looked ok except for the Valentines door. It had burn marks on it and it looked like someone damaged it on purpose. I opened the door and went through it. I landed in a bed of flowers. I tried to look for the town, but all I saw were flames. I quickly ran in town and saw everyone screaming. Suddenly I saw Cupid's wife, Lydia who noticed me and ran toward me.

"Thank goodness you're here Jack! A woman that looked like someone from Halloween Town came with her three little demons and set this whole place on fire! She took Cupid and said that Valentines was hers now and if we tried to stop her, she'd kill Cupid!" Lydia cried.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll save Cupid and restore Valentine's Day," I swore.

I asked where this woman ran off to. Lydia said she was heading back to Halloween Town! I told her I'd send help right away! I quickly ran back to Halloween Town. Once I was back I saw that all the holiday doors were burned and damaged, all except for the Christmas door. I hurried back to town and told everyone I saw to head to one of the holiday doors and help the leaders with whatever they needed.

Soon people began to help the holiday leaders and bring them back to our town for refuge. I went back to the holiday doors and saw people helping the other holidays. I saw the Christmas door untouched. I decided to go check on Christmas just in case . . .

Sally's POV

I heard from the town people that all the holidays were in trouble. I quickly went to the town hall to make sure the other holiday people were ok. As I headed there I saw Rose in front of me. When I tried to run away Jock, Lock, and Barrel were blocking my way. I turned back to Rose who began to laugh.

"Hello Sally, it's so nice to meet you," Rose grinned.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I replied.

"You're a funny one. I don't see what Jack loved about you so much. We look alike, but we are so different. Of course we are one with each other,"

"I'm nothing like you and we are not one with each other!"

"They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"When I was created I feel in love with Jack. You see I have half a heart and the other half is in with you. I know this because I felt my other heart beat when you were created. You only love Jack, because I am in love with him. You're feeling toward him are not your own. If you don't believe me ask Dr. Finkelstein if your heart is the other half of mine. Then you'll see why you and Jack can never be together,"

I fell to the ground shocked and confused. I watched her and Jock, Lock, and Barrel laugh and walk away. I tried to stop them, but by the time I looked up they were gone. I rushed over to Dr. Finkelstein's house when I did Jewel Answered the door. See greeted me, but I told her I had to ask Dr. Finkelstein a question and she let me in. Once I saw him I confronted him and he looked confused.

"Sally what are you doing here? I thought you'd be off with Jack," He spoke.

"I need to know if what I heard is true," I replied.

"Well what is it?"

"I know about Rose and how her Jack were in love, but I need to know if the other half of the heart is within me. Also if the love she holds for Jack is also in me,"

Dr. Finkelstein's eyes grew wide and he turned away from me, but I made so that we were face to face. He had a sad look on his face and I saw Jewel going to his side.

"You have to tell her," Jewel said and Dr. Finkelstein nodded.

"It's true . . . You and her have the same feelings and everything else. At the time I wasn't thinking that I would have to worry about this. Rose was banished a long time ago and I didn't think she would show up again. I thought everything about her was gone. When I created you I gave you the other half of her heart. I'm so sorry . . ." He explained.

I backed away slowly trying to take all of this in. I wanted to cry and scream, but I couldn't. I was in shock. I don't even know who I am anymore. I ran out the door and started to cry. I went back to my house and saw Rose waiting there at my door step. She gave me a smiled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me right now. I need you for something important," She said.

Jack's POV

"Sandy Claus thank goodness you're safe!" I said.

"Nothing has happened Jack, I can assure you. Although Christmas is almost coming and what you say is true I guess we should come with you," Sandy said.

Mr. and Mrs. Claus started to pack along with all the other elves, but then suddenly we heard a scream. The factory was on fire and I could see Jock, Lock, and Barrel on top of it laughing. I tried to stop them, but then Rose appeared.

"I told you I would take over the holidays," She reminded me.

"This is far enough Rose, stop this at once, or I will!" I demanded.

"You think you can stop me, when I have all the holiday leaders, except for Sandy Claus! They are my hostages and if you try to even stop me I'll kill them all! I know won't hurt me because I have you're little lover, Sally. If you love her, you won't stop me,"

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this,"

"Oh that's were your wrong. You see I bet you never knew that when Sally and I were created Dr. Finkelstein gave us half of the same heart. So since I was created first the love I hold for you is also within Sally. So technically her feelings toward you are actually mine and she knows it's true. Dr. Finkelstein told her himself,"

"That can't be true . . ."

"It gets better, if you try to even harm me, Sally will be harmed as well. So if I die she dies with me,"

I felt shocked and confused on what was happening. Does Sally even love me? Her love for me isn't real.

"I'll make you a deal Jack, my love. I'll let everyone go including Sally, if and only if you join me by my side and rule all of the holidays with me. Do we have a deal?" Rose asked.

I was still in shock, but I knew the only way to stop this is if I joined her. If the holidays and Sally will be safe then I really have no choice. I love Sally, but knowing that her love for me is actually from Rose then maybe I wasn't meant to be with Sally after all.

"You have a deal," I replied.


	7. GoodBye Kiss

Good-Bye Kiss

Jack's POV

Once I settled the deal with Rose, she had to keep up her end of the bargain. She took me to her little hide out. It was deep within the forest and I could see a big house up ahead. It looked like a prison. Once we got inside I was amazed of how big the house was. She took me down stairs into the basement and there I saw all the holiday leaders in a cell.

"As promised they will be let go," Rose said opening the cell door.

They all came up to me confused, but I told them all to go to Halloween Town and take refuge there. They stared at me and then left, and then it got silent. I realized Sally wasn't in the cell.

"Where's Sally?" I asked.

"Upstairs, but she wouldn't want to see you right now. Her heart is aching. I can feel it," She said.

"You said you'd let her go as well,"

"I will once I know you won't betray me and the only way for that is if you make me your Pumpkin Queen,"

I felt my heart skip a beat. This was insane, but I had no choice. If it gives Sally her freedom, then that all that matters. I nodded and Rose smiled and led me upstairs. There was a door in front of us and beyond it was Sally. Rose knocked on the door and opened it.

"I'll let you say your last good-bye to her, but that's it and if I ever see you with her I will destroy everyone you love," She threatened and closed the door.

I couldn't really see anything in the room, until I saw Sally on the bed lying down. I quickly walked over to her and she got up fast and put a pillow between her and me. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Sally its ok I'm here now. You have nothing to be afraid of,"

"Jack what are you doing here?" She cried.

I explained everything to her and I told her about how I knew she had the other half of Rose's heart. I saw in her eyes how much she was crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her, but I know it would only make things worse. I saw her look away from me.

"You should leave, Rose will get angry. Besides I don't think I face you right now after everything that's happened," Sally cried.

I turned her head toward me and I hugged her and I heard her gasp. I felt her tears on my skull. I knew right then and there that despite what Sally thinks of me, I know I love her and not Rose and I always will.

"Look Sally I know this is hard for you, but I love you for you. You might have someone else's heart, but I know for a fact that I love you. It doesn't matter to me if your feelings are a lie. You've always been there for me when I needed you. You did all of that because you were being you a kind, gently, and sweet person. I know your confused, but don't be, do what you think is right. I'll always love you . . ." I said.

I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her one last time. This kiss wasn't like our many kisses it was different. I felt tears come down her face again. I didn't know if it was because she was sad, or happy. Suddenly the door went wide open and Rose stood there waiting for me. I knew I had to leave. I looked back at Sally who was speechless and then the door shut between us.

"Now then, off to Halloween Town to get married!" Rose grinned.

"Right now!" I yelled.

"Of course, unless you want me to end this and I'll just resume taking over the holidays again,"

I didn't say anything and she gave an evil smile. With that we headed to Halloween Town. _I'm sorry Sally, but I don't think I can be by your side forever . . ._

Sally's POV

I didn't know what to say to Jack. I couldn't tell him I love him because I'm not sure if I do. The time I've been in love with him was actually not true. I hurt him real bad. I looked back at all the memories we had together again and I felt my heart beat. I started to feel all these emotions build up inside me. I remembered what Jack said. That he loved me for me. I think I understand now . . .

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I started to look for anything that I could use to break it down with. Nothing was around, but a needle and some black thread. Then I looked at the window. I quickly opened the window and looked down to see how high I was. I grabbed the needle and thread and jumped out the window. It was just like last time when I did this. I grabbed the needle and sewed me back together again.

I darted to Halloween Town hoping I still had time. I realized now that Jack was right. I'm still me despite of the heart I have. I mean Rose and I are nothing alike. The only thing we have in common is that we love Jack. Only I know somewhere in my heart I actually love him. The memories we shared together will never be forgotten. Jack is and always will be my dearest friend. I stayed by his side because I knew that he was the person I was meant to be with. I won't let Rose take him away from me. I know now who I am and who I love. _I'm coming Jack . . ._


	8. Happily Ever After?

Happily Ever After?

Jack's POV

I could see everyone's faces all shocked. They were shocked that I was standing here on stage getting married . . . to the wrong girl. Everyone was silent. No one spoke a word. Lock was helping Rose get ready and Jock and Barrel were just guarding the door. I stood here waiting for my fate and I wasn't the least bit happy. Suddenly Rose walked in laugh and no one looked at her, or spoke to her.

"It's this lovely everyone! Why is no one clapping, don't make me send in my servants," She said.

She snapped her figures and monsters started to surround the room. I've never seen creatures like those before. None of them were from Halloween Town. I saw her look to me and she smiled wickedly. She started to walk toward me and stood in front of me with the priest before us.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Jack and Rose in matrimony. I will now recite the . . ." The priest said.

"Skip to the end!" Rose demanded.

"Yes of course! Do you Rose take Jack Skellington to be your husband through sickness and health?"

"I do"

"Jack Skellington do you take Rose to be your wife through sickness and health,"

I was silent. I can't possibly marry Rose. I know she loves me, but she's not the one I love. However, I have to say I do to save everyone and Sally. Just when I was going to speak, the doors burst opened. Sally entered the door.

"Sally!" I shouted.

"Jack!" She yelled.

"Monsters seize her!" Rose yelled.

Suddenly when they moved toward Sally, she pulled out a small dagger. They stopped and then looked back at Rose who was now furious. Sally came closer and everyone began to evacuate the town hall.

"What do you think you're doing Sally! You know if I'm harmed you will be harmed too!" Rose explained.

"Oh I know, but if you don't stop this whole thing I'll end both our lives!" Sally said.

Rose grew angry and then nodded at the monsters and they disappeared. I quickly ran to Sally and held her in the air and then we embraced. I've missed her so much.

"Does this mean that you love me?" I asked.

"I never stopped. It's like you said I am me and that's all that matters. I love you Jack," She said.

Suddenly the dagger was taken out of her hand by Rose. She began to laugh and her monsters once again surrounded us only leaving us three inside the town hall.

"You thought you won, but now I have the dagger. Who's the loser now?" Rose said.

Rose seemed to be a little insane. She ordered her monsters to get her a drink. Once it came back she started to laugh and drink in her victory.

"You all thought you could beat me! Ha that's . . ." Rose said.

Suddenly Rose looked pale. She started to wobble and then she fell to the ground. She looked weak. She looked up at us and glared at us.

"What did you do to me!" Rose demanded.

"If you were paying attention you would have known that the monster who gave that drink was actually Dr. Finkelstein who slipped poison in your drink," Sally said.

Rose turned to the monster and underneath the costume was in fact Dr. Finkelstein! All her servants began to disappear. She started to scream in pain and then looked back at us with such evil eyes.

"Everything was supposed to be mine! Now you'll pay the price!" Rose said with her last breath and she died.

I looked back at Sally to rejoice, but I saw her on the ground as well. I quickly went to her said and held her in my arms. I held her hand in mine and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why did you do this Sally?" I asked.

"I couldn't watch you get married to someone else. Jack I know now my true feelings and the truth is I love you, even if my heart really isn't mine. All the memories we shared together are. I really love you Jack . . ." Sally said weary.

"Sally hold on, stay with me!"

"I . . . love . . . you . . ."

I kissed her and I felt a single tear fall down her eye and I tried to be sad in front of her. Suddenly her hand had lost feeling and I knew she passed on. I looked at her face which was still smiling. I never told her that I loved her back. I looked over to Dr. Finkelstein who was grabbing something out of his bag. He pulled out a heart!  
"I was afraid something like this might happen so just in case I brought this heart. I can switch the heart she has and give her this new heart, but I don't know if it will save her though," He said.

"If it can then let's do it!" I replied.

Dr. Finkelstein and I took Sally back to his lab and then started to perform the surgery. I waited outside his house and saw everyone waiting by his house too. I told everyone what had happened and that they were safe and could return home, but they all stood there waiting to see if Sally was ok. Jewel came outside and told me it was done. I quickly ran inside and went to Sally. I grabbed her cold hand and then I felt a pulse. She slowly began to awake.

"Where am I?" Sally said.

I began to smile. Sally was alive! Everything was ok again! Thank goodness everything was all over and now we can go back to our regular lives.

"You're at Dr. Finkelstein's manor. We were able to which your heart with a new one and . . ." I explained.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sally said and I felt my heart stop.


	9. Remember Me

Remember me

Jack's POV

I stared into the eyes of the woman I loved who had forgotten me. I finally had her and then I lost her. I saw her look around and try to figure out where she was and who she was. She looked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat again, but then she turned to the doctor. She started to ask the doctor questions and then he looked at me. I sighed and told him we should take her back to the lab. He agreed and now it was time I make sure that everyone was ok.

I found a huge crowd outside and I couldn't believe it. I saw a huge party and everyone's faces were happy. I ran to the Mayor who said after I took care of Rose they decided to continue the party, only outside. I saw all the holiday leaders happy and safe which made me feel relieved. The Mayor said that he had everything under control and with that I left the party to him. I needed to deal with Sally.

Once I got to the lab I saw Sally lying down and she looked amazed at every little thing. I broke my heart how much she had forgotten. I saw Jewel trying to show her pictures.

"You see this is you and Jack together with us having dinner," Jewel said.

I saw Sally then turn to look at me while Jewel kept talking. She looked at me confused and when I started to walk to her she looked away. I stopped and then I saw Dr. Finkelstein come downstairs.

"Jack can I have a word with you," He said.

I followed him upstairs and then we went into Sally's old room. I was a small room with a huge window. It was actually a pretty nice room.

"Jack I know this must be hard for you right now, but I think the best thing to do is just let her remember on her own," The Doctor said.

"That could take forever! I mean what if her memories never come back, what if she doesn't remember me!" I shouted.

"It'll just take time Jack. I know that she'll remember you soon enough,"

Suddenly the door opened and Sally came in. I started to walk toward up to her, but then I stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry have I interrupted you?" She asked.

"It's fine we were done talking anyway. Now Sally I know that you don't have any memories of who you are, but I think we can get them back step by step if you let us help you," Dr. Finkelstein explained.

"I don't know, I mean I want to remember, but what if the memories I have are something I don't want to remember," Sally said.

"Then I guess the only way to know is if you remember Sally," I said.

She looked at me and then came closer to me. She started to walk around me looking at me as if I was an item in a museum.

"I feel something strange when I'm with you. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know you, but I don't remember," Sally spoke.

"Well the truth is you did know me and if you want I can help you remember if you want," I replied.

"I think I would like that,"

She gave me a small smile and I felt my heart ached a little. I was devastated when she had forgotten me, and now I feel even more confused. I missed her smile and laughter. I want to hold her in my arms again, but I can't. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile and told her I would help her regain her memories tomorrow since she needs rest. I walked out of the house and continued home alone.

. . . . .

The next day came quick and I rushed over to Dr. Finkelstein's manor to pick Sally up. I plan to show Sally around town and hope that she remembers any of it. Once I got there I saw Sally outside actually waiting for me. I was a little surprised, but also happy. Once she saw me she walked up to me and was ready to go. Throughout the day I showed her all the places we would go together. She looked fascinated by all the things I sawed her.

Once we got to the bakery she would pick out all the things she had already eaten before. It was amazing that her memories are gone, but all the things she used to do are still within her. I mean once we got to the fabric shop her was in awe. She would be enchanted by the fabric.

"It's so strange," She would say.

Once we got to the town hall everyone would come up to her. She looked at all of them and I would turn and smile to them, but when I looked at Sally she seemed confused.

"Heard about your memory Sally, hope you feel better," The witches said.

"Well thank . . ." Sally said.

"Are you feeling alright? You look pale," The vampires said.

"Well actually . . ."

"Hope you didn't forget us," The band said.

I saw Sally getting crowded by people. I tried to reach her, but I kept getting pushed away. I got a glimpse of her face and she seemed confused and frustrated. I saw her scream and everyone backed away.

"Enough I can't take this!" Sally said and ran away.

I tried to call her name, but she was already gone. I never thought she would get so mad like that. Then again seeing people she doesn't remember might make things a little uneasy. I looked everywhere for her. I hope she's ok. There was one place left to look. Once I got there I was amazed that she was there, on top of Spiral Hill. I saw her crying.

I slowly walked up the hill, suddenly she turned and then she tried to run away, but I grabbed her hand before she could.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Sally wait listen to me! I know you're confused, but . . ." I shouted.

"Oh I'm beyond confused! I mean last night Jewel and Dr. Finkelstein tried to explain all my memories, but none of them ring a bell! Plus seeing all those people today just was too much! Then there's you, I mean apparently we are engaged, or something, but I don't even know who you are! I just want answers!"

I saw the frustration in her eyes. I could see her trying to hold the tears in her eyes. She looked away from me and sighed. I know she's in pain, but so am I. Seeing the woman I love forgetting me and struggling hurts me. I reached toward her, but pulled back. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but she'd only push me away.

"I know how you feel. I'm hurting too; it's hard to see the woman I love getting hurt. I mean right now you don't even remember me. If we work things out little by little maybe we can regain your memory," I said.

"I don't know, I mean you love me and we are engaed, but I don't even know who you are," she replied.

"Just trust me," I said.

I extended my hand toward her and she stared at me. She hesitated, but she grabbed my hand and nodded. I smiled and then she did. For the past month we tried everything Sally used to do. We went shopping together and did all the stuff her and I would do together. She still doesn't remember, but she seems to be slowly growing closer to me like before. However, when we tried to get her sewing she got more flustered because she forgot how to sew.

"I can't do this!" She yelled.

"It's easy just try to let your hands do the . . ." I said.

"Just stop ok!"

"I'm just trying to help you Sally! It's not easy for me either Sally!"

She stared at me upset and then looked away. I felt upset too, but it wasn't her fault. I could see hear her crying a little bit.

"I'm not trying to hurt, or upset you. I'm just so tired of disappointing you, I'm sorry," She cried.

"I know you don't have to apologize. Who am I kidding your memory isn't coming back and I'm still a stranger to you. I should just leave. Don't get me wrong, I still am in love with you, but you don't love me. I think you should live a new life and go from there. Who know maybe one day your memory will come back," I said and walking out her front door.

"Jack wait!"

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. I saw Sally standing outside her house with tears still in her eyes.

"I hope that one day I can love the way you love me!" She cried.

"You figured it out once, you'll figure it out again," I said and walked away.

That was the last time I would see Sally for a while . . .


	10. The Proposal

The Proposal

Sally's POV

It's been currently six months since, I last talked to Jack. I mean we would see each other once in a while, but we rarely spoke to one another. However, every time I see him I get this weird feeling inside me. I feel my heart race every time we pass by. I don't quite understand it. Well despite that feeling, I've currently started to sew well again anyway. I still don't remember a thing, but at least I know who I am sort of.

Still wish I could remember my life before. I mean there's so much I want to know. I mean I had a relationship with Jack, but I don't remember any of it and for some reason it bugs me. I sighed deeply and then continued to sew. Once I finished I headed to town to pick up some more fabric. On the way I saw Jack with someone. It was woman, but she didn't look like she was from here. He gave her a hug and then I felt my heart ache a little.

I dropped the basket I had brought with me and ran away. Why am I running? It's not like I have feelings for Jack right? Suddenly I stopped and realized something. The strange feeling I get from Jack I understand now. I'm in love with him . . .

Jack's POV

I hugged my friend good-bye and saw a basket on the ground. It looked like Sally's basket. What was it doing on the ground? I quickly grabbed it and went to look for Sally. I found her yet again on Spiral Hill. She was sitting down and pulling petals off a flower. I remember she used to do that. She turned and saw me and I gave a small wave. To my surprise she smiled. I walked up to her and gave her the basket.

"Thank you," She thanked.

"You're welcome," I said leaving.

"Jack"

"Yes"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I know that we decided that I should start a new life and all, but for some reason I can't forget about you. I mean even though I knew for like a month and I couldn't imagine a life without now. I know it's silly, but I think the feelings I had for you in my old life are still with me. When I'm with you I feel at ease. I know it probably sounds weird, but I . . ."

Suddenly I grabbed Sally and held her in my arms and I saw tears sliding down her cheeks. I was happy that she still had the same feelings for me. Even though her memories are gone, her love for me never faded away. It was just bottled up inside waiting for the right moment to open again. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Does this mean you love me too?" Sally asked.

"Who said I stopped loving you?" I replied.

She smiled and gave a small laugh and so did I. Sally may never remember me, but she was here now with me and that was all that mattered. I wrapped my arms around Sally and she wrapped her arms around me as well and we kissed. I've been waiting for the longest time to kiss her again like this.

After a few months we started going back to the way things used to be before. I mean it was like she never lost her memory. We went out on dates and we would do all the things she would love to do with me. Once again it was Halloween and this time I don't plan to blow it like last time. This time for Halloween we had a second party and just like last time everyone came and it was great.

"Have we done this before?" Sally asked?

"Yes" I replied as we danced together.

"Sorry, I still don't remember,"

"Hey it doesn't matter, you're with me now and that's all that matters. Come with me,"

She followed me all the way to Spiral Hill. She had her hand in mine. The feelings I hold for Sally are still here with me. I mean after everything we went to we found our way back together again. I took her hands in mine. She looked at me confused and then I got on one knee. She gasped at this point.

"Sally I know you don't remember, but I proposed to you in this exact same spot. However, I don't currently have the ring with me right now. If you'll let me, I would like for us to start over again. Sally, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Jack, for the past year I've been trying to remember who I was and what to do. I think that all those memories I had will one day come back if I'm with you. So my answer to you is . . . Yes!" She shouted.

I grabbed her in my arms and she began to laugh and smile. I never felt so happy in my entire life. Finally I could embrace her in my arms and share many passionate kisses to her. I felt the warmth of her as she kissed me. Her kiss was sweet and warm. As I set her down I saw a sparkle in her eye. She gave me the exact same look as she used to before when we were together. Finally we could be together . . .


	11. Christmas Wedding

Christmas Wedding

Jack's POV

It was Christmas and today was the day Sally and I will official be married. It was hard not seeing her for the next 24 hours. The whole the groom can't see the bride thing was a little hard. I love Sally and want to be with her no matter what. I was now getting ready in my room for the wedding. The Mayor and everyone in Halloween Town were getting things settled. Making sure all the guests was here to see my wedding.

I looked out the window and saw people already getting ready. I heard the door knock and I looked at the clock and he was right on time. I opened the door and there stood Dr. Finkelstein waiting for me to come with him to go and get married.

"Jack you look dashing in that outfit. Did Sally make it?" He asked.

"Who else could have made such a wonderful outfit? She truly has remarkable skills," I replied.

"Did you get the ring?"

"Yup and is Sally ready?"

"She'll be there and minute, but we need you to be down there first before the bride comes,"

I nodded and head toward town square. I saw everyone smile when I came. They all told me to stand at a certain spot and to wait for Sally. I looked over to the holiday leaders and they all cheered. I looked at the clouds and wondered if it would snow. Finally the music began to play.

Sally's POV

"Oh Sally you look marvelous! To think you made such a beautiful dress!" Jewel shouted.

"Thank you, you're too kind," I said.

I looked at the mirror in front of me and blushed a little. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack and how we were to be married within a few hours. I looked at my gorgeous white dress and the veil was made of spider weds. I looked at Jewel and handed me and bouquet of red roses. She left the room to make sure if they were ready for me to come out. I looked in the mirror again and smiled.

Suddenly my head started to throb. I sat down for a minute and then looked back at the mirror. I saw an image moving. It was a little blurry, but I saw Jack and me shopping in town and we went to the bakery and fabric store shopping for stuff for our Halloween costumes. I don't remember doing that. Suddenly Jewel came in and the image stopped. Was it possibly a memory?

"Are you ready dear?" She asked.

"Yes" I said.

I walked out the door from my house and walked with Jewel to the wedding. I started feel a little light headed. Probably because I'm nervous, or something. Once we got to the wedding I could hear the music playing. I saw Jack standing there and then he noticed me. I blushed and smiled at him. I saw his eyes light up and I continued to walk toward him. I saw Jewel go by Dr. Finkelstein.

I now stood by Jack and he grabbed both of my hands and smiled and whispered to me _"I love you"_. I smiled and then the priest began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. We are gathered here today to see these two love birds finally get married. Now Jack and Sally will exchange rings and give each other their vows. I saw the priest gesture toward me. Jewel came and gave me the ring and I took Jack's left hand and put it on his finger as I spoke my vows.

"Jack you are the most wonderful person I'd ever met. Even though I lost my memories you still loved me and took care of me. When we weren't near each other, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to spend every second with you and get to know you better. Even here when I stand before you, I want to be with you forever. I will love you always and forever in my heart no matter what. You are my Pumpkin King," I vowed.

"Sally you are my Pumpkin Queen. I will never stop loving you. You are my heart, my soul mate, and my Pumpkin Queen. We've been through so much and it's sad that you don't remember everything, but you losing your memory is what gave me the push to keep fighting . . . fighting for you. I love you and I don't ever want us to be apart, I want to spend every second with you. _My dearest friend . . ._" Jack vowed.

He put the ring on me, and for a second I saw it engraved. It said "To my dearest friend," I felt my head hurt again. I got down on my knees and I saw Jack have a worried look on his face. He got down beside me and tried to comfort me.

"Sally what's wrong!" He asked.

I started to see images moving in my head. I started to see Halloween Town and all the other holiday leaders. There was a woman named Rose. Most of the images were of Jack and I. I started to see the images like they were telling a story. I saw Jack and I happy, sad, hurt, confused, and . . . in love. I saw him holding me in his arms and kissing me. We were happy together just like now. Then the images stopped and then I turned to Jack and smiled.

"I remember . . . the time we went to the bakery, the fabric store, and when you swore to me that you loved me for me and not Rose. I remember everything!" I Shouted.

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My Sally has finally remembered everything. I hugged her and everyone began to cheer. I felt so happy! I got up and extended my hand to her and to which she took it and we gazed into each other's eyes. I saw her beautiful smile again and I felt my heart race. Then I remembered we were at our wedding and the priest was waiting for us to which we told him to continue.

"Do you Jack Skellington take Sally to be your wife?" He spoke.

"I do" I vowed.

"Do you Sally take Jack Skellington to be your husband?"

"I do" Sally vowed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

I gazed into my beautiful wife's eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. She is the woman I love and no one else. We've been through so much to get to where we are now. _My Pumpkin Queen . . . _I wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. It was like it was our very first kiss all over again. Only this time we both would remember this forever. Suddenly I felt snow coming down. We looked up and then at each other and laughed. It was a white Christmas after all. We got into the carriage that waited for us after the wedding and headed to Spiral Hill, which was reserved only for us.

Once we got there the band played music as we walked to the top of the hill. There waited a picnic for us. We sat down and gazed at the moon. It was beautiful night now that I was with Sally. I looked over to her as she gazed at the moon and then she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you got your memory back," I said.

"Thanks, but I realized that despite my memory being gone I still found my way back to you. I mean even with a new heart I still held the same feelings for you. Which proves that I always loved you," Sally explained.

"I would have loved you in any shape, or form. I married you because I loved you and only you and now we can be together forever,"

"I love you Jack,"

"I love you Sally,"

As we kissed under the lunar moon I felt at peace. Our kiss was a million times better than any other kiss we ever shared. I am glad to have been with the one I love. My dearest friend, my love, and my _Pumpkin Queen . . ._

**Thank you all to have been reading this series. However, stay tuned for the epilogue. I think I might ad a sequal or start a whole new series of Jack and Sally. Well Thanks again for reading and plz leave comments!**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jack's POV

Sally and I are now currently on our honeymoon. We so far have gone to Paris and Hawaii. Those places were amazing, but we decided to come home and relax more there. We promised the other holiday leaders to visit them on our honeymoon. At first we were unsure if we should leave Halloween Town, but Dr. Finkelstein made sure everything would be alright. To our surprise when we came home. My house was remodeled!

It was beautiful! I mean everything was so unique and inspiring. Sally picked up a letter on the table and it was from everyone including all of the holiday leaders. This was there way of showing us there thanks for everything. I looked to Sally who I saw smiling and I smiled back. I picked her up into my arms and carried her around the house.

Everything was perfect for us newlyweds. I carried her to the bed room and everything was amazing. We even had a balcony. I put Sally down and we walked outside on the balcony. It was gorgeous outside. The moon was full and the stars were incredible. I looked over to Sally and did she look amazing. The moon's glow was shining on her. She looked at me and blushed and then looked at the stars.

"I have to say I'm really glad I have my memories back. They were special to me, every one of them," Sally spoke.

"Me too, but with, or without your memories I would have loved you either way," I said wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I stared into her beautiful eyes. She was my wife and dearest friend. I'd love her till the end of time. I was glad we could finally be together. I kissed her and felt the warmth of her lips on mine. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed. I gently put her down on the bed while still kissing her and I wrapped my arms around her.

Our kisses became fierce. Our kisses weren't so sweet anymore, but more of a hungry for each other. It was just like before when we almost . . . Suddenly I stopped and got off of Sally. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry Sally, I think I went too far," I apologized.

"Jack, there's nothing to be sorry about. We're married now; it's ok to do stuff like this. Besides I'm ready . . ." She explained.

I looked back at her and she gave me a reassuring look. I sat beside her and I took both her hands and place on my boney cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure Jack," She replied.

I kissed her hand and then her soft neck and then her lips and again we continued to kiss. Soon our clothes were on the ground. That tonight we embraced each other for the first time and we didn't feel ashamed, or embarrassed. We just felt happy that we got to be together. As we slept together the night began to change into morning.

The next day I woke up and beside me was my wonderful wife still holding my hand. I saw her open her eyes and smile. I kissed the top of her hand.

"Good morning my love," I greeted.

"Good morning darling," She replied.

We laid there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. It was like we were in a whole other world together. It was like nothing else mattered. However, we had to get out of bed eventually. We got up and I saw her blush a little when she saw me, since we were both undressed.

"I'm a little embarrassed," She spoke.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful and I will love you no matter what," I said leaning in and kissing her.

We got dressed and then made some breakfast. We still were on our honeymoon so we mostly spent the day resting. We continued to explore our new house and found a garden within the house. It was magnificent! There was a small pond with a bench in front of it and the rest of the room was full of rose bushes. We sat at the bench and cuddled next to each other.

"Where should we go next? I mean we are still on our honeymoon," Sally said.

"Let's go see Cupid and his wife. They would love to see us, plus it's the most romantic place to go," I said picking a rose and giving it to her.

"That sounds interesting. I'm up for it my Pumpkin King," She whispered as she smelled the rose.

"As you wish my Pumpkin Queen,"

I leaned closer to her and kissed her. All was right in the world. No chaos or sadness. Everything was just right. I was with the women I loved and that was all that mattered. . .

Fin

* * *

**Thank you all so much for readig my story! I will be taking a break from wirting about Jack and Sally stuff for now. I will be making a story on Yumeiro Patissiere. If any of you have not heard it I encourage you to at least read my story and if you know of it that's awsome! Any way thanks again for reading my story and please read all the books I wirte and review it! **


End file.
